masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heracles
Heracles, known originally as Agent X, was a creation and agent of before eventually becoming the founder and leader of the Liberators. He is the product of Cerberus' Sentry Project and thus, is a genetically-superior . Heracles possesses capabilities and unrivaled physical strength. During his time as a Cerberus agent, Heracles was employed in many covert operations against various galactic nations, however after deserting the militant organization, Heracles would use his knowledge of Cerberus tactics and strategies to counter any of their terror plots and to eliminate other criminal organizations. He would cause the fall of many across the galaxy. Biography Origins Heracles was born under the classification of Subject: X23 in 2189 on the Sentry Station. When Cerberus started the , the had small samples of genes collected and stored for future use. Not long after the rebirth of Commander Shepard, Cerberus developed a modified copy of Shepard's genome and genetically engineered it to be a perfect human specimen. His physical and mental constitutions, coupled with his biotics were all designed to be far superior to any other human specimen. He was kept in a tank up until his body was viewed as physically able for training and conditioning. Intense training commenced as soon as possible, to the point at which X23's body was push far beyond it's limits and there were several different occasions in which he nearly died. X23's biotics training was also pushed to critical limits and regular exposure to were implemented to gradually help strengthen X23's abilities. Subject: X23's combat training lasted for nearly a year was was considerably brutal but by the end of it. He became highly-proficient with various firearms and became a master of several martial arts, eventually learning to combine them into his own unique fighting style. Not long after, X23 received several implants, including a control device, and was given the title of Agent X as a successful product of the Sentry Project. The Illusive Man would give him his first assignment on the same day of this new designation. Agent X Subject: X23, now under the designation of Agent X, was given his first assignment only hours after successfully completing development under the Sentry Project. He was given the highly-dangerous task of assassinating Phalanx Eidros, a politician viciously opposed to any form of human power on the or in galactic politics. Agent X was shuttled to the Citadel onboard an and eventually made his way from one of the shipping warehouses to the in which he killed Phalanx's bodyguards and snapped the neck. The Illusive Man was very impressed by the incredible efficiency of the assassination as the whole operation took only a mere hour and by the time anyone noticed that Phalanx and his guards were dead, X was long gone. With this shining success, the Illusive Man decided to implement him for assassination plots dubbed far too dangerous to be taken on by any other known Cerberus operative. The Illusive Man would use Agent X as his own personal Grim Reaper, sending him to strike down some of the most powerful politicians and corporate figures in the galaxy. During his time as a hyper-lethal assassin, Agent X would run into many different people across the galaxy, some being enemies while others assisted him in his many missions in one way or another. Among these people was Zarah Irana, an assassin who X met on . He would work alongside her to successfully complete several missions and would ultimately begin to grow emotionally attached to her. Things would change for Agent X when the Illusive Man ordered Agent X to hunt and kill Dr. Sazik, a scientist. Dr. Sazik was known as an enemy to Cerberus for his assistance in providing the with the location of several Cerberus weapons depots across the galaxy. Agent X would quickly track him down but would be caught off-guard when he learned that Sazik hired Zarah for protection. Agent X would be forced to go against Zarah due to the control device implant. Zarah would attempt to incapacitate X but he proved too strong for her. About half-way through the fight she realized X was being controlled so with her last bit of strength, she used her biotics to critically damage the control chip in his head. The Illusive Man's control over X had now been weakened and managed to gain enough self-control to keep himself from delivering a death blow to Zarah, however, she was still severely injured and quickly nearing her end. Sazik did what he could to save her life but it proved futile. With her last breathe, Zarah confessed her love for X, which he returned, and minutes later she died. Agent X quickly returned to Cerberus before he had a control relapse and he was forced to kill Sazek. The Illusive Man knew of the damage sustained to his control implant and ordered a newer one be used. The Illusive Man gave the job of giving Agent X a new control implant to Elize Landis, the woman who headed the Sentry Project. What the Illusive Man didn't realize was that she had begun to grow more attached to X and felt bad that he was being used like a puppet by the Illusive Man to commit brutal crimes. Instead of giving X a new implant, she completely removed the damaged one in his head and helped him gain full control of both his mind and his future. Agent X stayed with Cerberus for awhile to prepare his revenge against the Illusive Man with the help of Elize. Desertion Agent X continued to work for the Illusive Man but instead of killing off his enemies, who were mostly harmless, he made sure that they went into hiding and thus made them disappear, just not in the way the Illusive Man would prefer. While X would do these assignments, Elize would help him by collecting classified information from Cerberus. There secretive plotting against the Illusive Man would eventually be discovered, however, and the two of them would be forced to flee for their lives. They stole one of Cerberus' starships, the Skyllian Nova, and escaped to in the infamous . On Tortuga, Agent X would become a bounty hunter to hunt down and eliminate various criminals across the Nemean Abyss. A few months into this period, Cerberus tracked him down wih the intention of recapturing him, executing Elize, and taking the Skyllian Nova back into their posession. It was during this time that Agent X was forced to initiate a retaliation against Cerberus early and would launch a one-man assault on the Sentry Station. The battle there would be fierce as Agent X fought against several dozen mechs and Cerberus operatives alone. He would manage to destroy the station and afterwards would take up the name of Heracles, after the divine hero who captured Cerberus in Greek mythology. Category:Bisketts Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Ex-Cerberus